In numerous present day scenarios, computer networks may provide remote access to data for display on a computing device, and in particular to remote synchronized views of multiple datasets provided by applications on different server instances. For example, in the healthcare sector a medical practitioner, such as a surgeon working at a first hospital, may want to compare medical imaging data, such as, for example, MRI data or CT Scan data of a patient captured at the first hospital with imaging data of the patient that have been previously captured at a second hospital or medical imaging facility. In another example, a medical practitioner may want to compare imaging data captured of a patient with reference imaging data stored in a medical repository.
Use of wireless handheld devices such as, for example, IPHONE, ANDROID, and IPAD has rapidly increased over the last couple of years to the extent that now nearly every professional owns at least one wireless handheld device. State of the art wireless mobile technology enables use of small wireless handheld devices to access the Internet and download various forms of image data files for display thereon.
In a traditional multiple-server/single-client remote access model, synchronization of the views between multiple remotely accessed application programs involves bidirectional client-server communications and multiple synchronization steps. In particular, each synchronization step requires a round trip through the client, thus placing constraints on the uplink communication bandwidth available at the wireless client device and requiring additional time for the round trip to complete.